


On Cloud (Sixty) Nine

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Angel Of The Battlefield [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), I'm so cliche, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, THESE NERDS ARE SO IN LOVE, angel!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Well, it's my 69th fic on AO3, so...





	

John slowly awoke to a warm, pleasantly solid weight wriggling on top of him, and the feeling of nimble fingers plucking at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “Sh’rlock?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and opening them to find himself practically nose-to-cheek with the angel’s round arse. _Not a bad sight to wake up to_ , John thought, semi-amused. “What’re you doing, love?” he asked.

“I want to have mouth sex with you, John,” said Sherlock impatiently, trying to shove down John’s bottoms.

“Love, juss…undo the button,” John yawned. “And we don’t call it mouth sex-“

“Whatever it’s called, I want to suck on your penis,” Sherlock said, pulling out John’s soft dick.

“Um…oh, shit,” John gasped as Sherlock wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and the blood rushed to his groin in response. Sherlock’s awkward, literal dirty talk was sort of sexy, in a weird, Sherlockian way. Sherlock slid his mouth further down John’s quickly hardening cock, enveloping him in more delicious moist warmth.

“Mmm,” hummed John contentedly, his eyes fluttering shut. He forced himself not to fall back asleep. Sherlock’s mouth was just too good to miss. “So you woke me up just to blow me in my sleep?”

Sherlock pulled off of John just long enough to say, “Technically speaking, I couldn’t you ‘blow you’ in your sleep if you were awake.”

John lightly swatted that plump arse in his face. “You’re pretty sassy for a holy being, you know that?”

“Mmm, John,” said Sherlock, sounding slightly surprised. “I liked that. Do that again.”

“What, this?” John gently slapped one of his buttocks. Sherlock moaned approvingly and went back to sucking John’s cock. John continued to spank him, never being too hard or rough with him, but the moderate pats he gave him seemed to encourage the angel, and soon Sherlock was rubbing his clothed erection against John’s stomach. “Here, baby,” said John, reaching around and up under him to undo his fly. “Lemme help you with that.”

After a moment, they had Sherlock naked from the waist down, his cock hanging heavy and beginning to drip. John breathed in the smell of him, his sweet musk, and mouthed languidly at his inner thighs. He lapped at Sherlock’s perineum, and the angel shuddered, another bead of precome oozing from his head. “Scooch down some, sweetheart, okay?”

Sherlock squirmed down, or rather, up John’s body, to where his cock was in a prime spot for John to suck him. John opened his mouth and enveloped the angel’s length with his tongue, then swallowed it whole, sucking him softly.

Sherlock moaned loudly and begin to fellate John more intensely. “Oh yeah,” John would have groaned if his mouth wasn’t currently stuffed full of cock, so he simply began enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down Sherlock’s prick. It was a little awkward, since he was sandwiched between his pillow and the angel on top of him, but he managed.

Meanwhile, his own cock was throbbing with bliss. John wanted so badly to thrust upward, but he made himself be still. “Thrust into me, baby,” John rasped. “Fuck my mouth.”

Sherlock groaned with delight as he begin moving his pelvis up and down, choking John with his cock. Using him like his own personal fucktoy. John loved it. He reached up and clenched the angel’s buttocks, spreading them and rubbing Sherlock’s arsehole. Sherlock whimpered and sucked John with excitement. John could feel his balls drawing up. He couldn’t speak, so he simply massaged Sherlock’s cheeks to signal to him.

Sherlock gasped as he pulled off of John for air. “Come for me, John,” he said.

John moaned in the back of his throat as he came in Sherlock’s waiting mouth, spurting hot, muscles contracting so deliciously. Sherlock was triggered by the sudden vibration and quickly pulling up, coming all over John’s mouth and neck. _Holy shit!_

“I don’t think that’s feces, John,” said Sherlock, crawling off of him.

“No,” chuckled John, carefully wiping away some of the mess. “It’s definitely not that. Can you get me a damp flannel, sweetie?”

“Sure,” said Sherlock, standing up, still only clothed on top, and headed into the bathroom. A moment later he returned, and began gently wiping away the mess he’d made. John wondered what time it was. “It’s 3:27 AM,” Sherlock answered his unspoken question.

John sighed, laughing warmly. “You crazy bugger. Only you can get away with interrupting my sleep like that, you know.”

“Because you like sex,” said Sherlock, sliding down and snuggling up to him.

“Yeah,” said John,  wrapping an arm around him and kissing the top of his curly head, feeling himself going back to sleep already, warm and content next to his angel. “And I like you.”


End file.
